


roses, the color of blood

by MigrantMayhem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genuine Compliments, Injured Hilda Goneril, Surprise feelings, Tangible romantic tension, Tangible sexual tension, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MigrantMayhem/pseuds/MigrantMayhem
Summary: Lorenz had been defending Hilda, when one wrong move got her hurt. He didn't realize how much that would tear him apart, nor how much she meant to him.---Writer's block has been kicking my ass all october and while I started lots of pieces I've hated all of them. I dug this up from like, last year after my husband and I finished our FE:3H playthough and Lorenz and Hilda ended up together. I didn't realize how much I shipped it until that moment and this was the first thing I wrote in response.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 7





	roses, the color of blood

Lorenz knocked cautiously on Hilda’s door. Nerves bubbled up in him-- he had asked Hilda to fight next to him in battle, and she was injured trying to defend him. He had been careless, left far too big of an opening, and the bandit took his opportunity. Lorenz missed what happened next, but when he turned he caught Hilda in his arms.

He found himself filled with a sudden and dramatic rage. He had impaled the bandit and carried Hilda off the battlefield.

She was alright-- nothing a little magical healing couldn’t fix-- but she was stuck in her room until it healed properly. He had seen various healers and nuns come in and out of her room for the past few days, checking her wounds.

Lorenz wrung his hands, feet shuffling. He needed to pull himself out of his head, but he felt guilty.

“C-Coming!” He heard Hilda squeak from the other side of the door.

_ She’s not supposed to be up and around-- _

He heard a yelp, and without hesitation, he opened the door.

“Hilda--” He started, but his voice caught in his throat when he saw her.

Hilda sat on the edge of her unmade bed, wearing naught more than a nightgown-- one that was a tad more revealing than he expected a lady’s nightwear to be. He could see blooms of crimson tickling the side of the white fabric, just by her ribs. 

“L-Lorenz!” Hilda squeaked indignantly, “W-Wha-- I thought-- I’m not even dressed!!”

Lorenz’s face warmed. “Ah-- um-- My apologies, Lady Hilda… but you are hurt--” His eyes drifted from Hilda’s to the blood staining her gown.

Hilda followed his gaze, hand brushing over that side to feel the hot wetness coming from her injury. She hissed. “Not again-- I must have broke the scab--”

“While trying to get the door?” Lorenz asked cooly.

Hilda glowered at him, small pout forming on her full lips. Lorenz swallowed, “Please, allow me to assist you.”

Her face was still red from embarrassment. “That’s what the healers and nuns are for!” 

“The healers and nuns aren’t here right now, and you’re bleeding again,” Lorenz snapped authoritatively, before taking a breath. “Please.”

Hilda’s expression shifted, eyes widening and color deepening. He noticed her nibble on her lower lip. She studied the floor. “I… okay.”

He took a deep breath, scanning the room around him. It was very nice-- still clean, except for the area immediately around Hilda’s bed. There were decorations on the walls that screamed ‘Hilda.’ However, there was one thing that seemed out of place-- a messy pile of white linens, some stained a rusty brown color, while others were clean.

“If I give you the linens, can you dress your wounds?” He asked softly, bringing the clean ones to her.

“I-It shouldn’t be that hard--” Hilda muttered. Her face was still red. She must have been rather embarrassed. Although, Lorenz figured he would be about the same.

She took one of the linens from him and went to move her nightgown up, before freezing. “Don’t watch me do it!!”

Lorenz now felt himself blush, and he quickly turned his back. “I-- uh-- will prepare some tea for you.” He quickly left to the other side of the room, to where a small wood stove sat, the perfect size for a teapot. The teapot was already filled with spring water, which was a relief. He didn’t exactly want to leave Hilda alone right now. He set the kettle on the stove, and picked a sweet-smelling herbal and raspberry tea to brew. Just as he had everything prepared, he caught Hilda’s defeated whine.

“Do you need any assistance, Hilda?” He asked.

“I… I can’t raise my arm very high on that side…” She said weakly. 

“If you do not find it too… inappropriate, I will assist you.” He cautiously offered.

“...Please?”

He turned, pacing back over to where Hilda sat, eyes downcast. Lorenz’s heart ached at the sight.

He knelt down, and slowly lifted the garment to reveal the wound. The gash was large, but had been magically mended so that it was just a scab. In the middle, just below her ribs, the scab had split, and blood was leaking down her side. He winced for her. He dabbed gently at the trail of blood.

“What’s with that face?” Hilda asked him.

“I… I am sorry.”

“For what? It’s not like you were the one who cut me.”

“I was careless. It will not happen again.”

He began to wrap the bandage around her waist, fingers brushing ever so gently across the soft skin of her stomach. 

“Lorenz…” She murmured, “It’s not your fault. I jumped in front of that stupid sword…”

He tied the bandage, firmly but gently, around her waist, gnawing on the inside of his cheek. “I’m supposed to be protecting  _ you _ , not the other way around. I should be the one in this--”

He was cut off abruptly, her delicate finger pressing to his lips. “Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, not another word.”

His eyes shot up to hers, and he allowed himself to take her in completely for the first time since entering. Her cherry-blossom hair was down for once, soft and clean, draped over her white nightgown like a shawl. Her nightgown was unremarkable, but that accented the beauty of her features tenfold. Her eyes were round, pupils wide in the dimly lit room. All the light in the room streamed through the window behind her, framing her grace in heavenly light.

Lorenz suddenly believed that he would never be able to look at Hilda the same way again. She was an angel-- his angel-- to guard and protect vehemently.

“You must know I don’t like getting my hands dirty,” She spoke sharply, as if chastising him, only to soften her tone. She looked away, “But you… you’re a different story. You… you’re so nice to me, and you look out for me, protect me… even  _ care  _ for me. I don’t like getting my hands dirty, but I think-- I think for you--”

“I would do anything.”

Hilda turned to stare at him, a blush forming on her face. He could feel one rising on his as well, and he looked away. The kettle whistled. Lorenz took this opportunity to rise to his feet and step away from Hilda-- before they both do something they’ll regret.

He cleared his throat, trying to calm his uncharacteristically quaking nerves. “Tea?”

“....Y-Yes please.”

He poured.

“...I didn’t know you thought so highly of me…” He heard her mutter.

“Of course I do,” He spoke gently, bringing over two cups, “Why would you think otherwise?”

“...Well, because… I don’t know. I don’t like it when people expect a lot from me. I don’t like that pressure.”

“What pressure?”

“Well, I-- I saved your life and now--”

“Hilda, please. I don’t value you because you saved my life. I value you because you are  _ you _ .”

She stared wide-eyed at him.

“You’re a strong girl-- no, a strong  _ woman _ \-- from a strong noble house. You’re very clever, but also extremely compassionate. You prefer to sit back and let the boys handle the dirty work, something to be expected of such a refined woman as yourself, but when something you care about is threatened, you stand unafraid to risk life or limb to defend it. You’re remarkable, Hilda. That’s something to be cherished.”

She set her tea down, untouched, and moved to stand off the bed. Lorenz immediately put his tea down and moved to catch her. They met somewhere in the middle, instinctively bringing his hands to her hips and hers to his shoulders. He could feel how dark his face had turned. 

Hilda wrapped him into a hug. He awkwardly returned it.

“That’s… the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Thank you, Lorenz.”

“...If that is so, that is a crime.”

There was a knock on the door, before it opened. “Lady Hilda?”

Lorenz and Hilda stared, terrified as the nun let herself in.

Lorenz got a very stern talking to about being in the presence of a noblewoman in such a state of dress, but it was worth it.


End file.
